


foul-mouthed fucker

by Marvellous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellous/pseuds/Marvellous
Summary: “My name’s Cas, unfortunately I’m your server tonight because I apparently wouldn't rather be home fucking my boyfriend. What do you want to drink?”





	foul-mouthed fucker

**Author's Note:**

> Ever heard of those restaurants where the staff are payed to be rude to you? That's what this is.  
> The product of seeing something posted on Facebook (all the thanks to @Kingscrown666 for that) and needing it in Destiel form :P

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into that,” Sam scoffed as they walked along the sidewalk, and despite being past eleven, the streets were still bustling with traffic.

“What do you mean? That place was awesome,” Dean laughed, stumbling a little at his brothers side.

Sam sent a sideways glance toward Dean, still pretty much sober compared to Dean, “Yah, until you nearly beat up that guy for winning a game of pool.”

A smirk played onto Dean’s lips, “Yah…well, he cheated.”

Rolling his eyes, Sam pushed Dean towards the doorway of a restaurant that was still open, “Come on, we still haven’t eaten anything and I’m starving.”

“You? The guy who doesn't eat anything?”

“I eat!” Sam protested.

“Not real food,” Dean remarked as the loud music filled his ears, the lights dim but still light enough so he could see it was quite busy.

“You idiots know what time it is? Nearly 11:30, we close in half an hour,” a voice sounded beside them, a dark haired male with a twinkle in his eyes but a frown present on his lips as he grabbed a couple menus.

“We…uh…” Sam stumbled over his words.

“Save it. Be quick though,” the man turned to walk into the restaurant, and halfway across realizing the two weren't following he yelled over his shoulder, “Do you need a formal invitation or something?”

Dean’s eyes were wide, but he followed, amused more than anything about the abruptness of the server’s unusual way of dealing with customers.

As the brothers sat down at the booth, the server tossed the menus carelessly in front of them and crossed his arms, “My name’s Cas, unfortunately I’m your server tonight because I apparently wouldn't rather be home fucking my boyfriend. What do you want to drink?”

“Water?” Sam inquired cautiously.

“You want water? You must be fun at parties,” he turned to Dean, “Please tell me you have better taste than him.” 

Dean smirked, “What do you think I’d drink?”

“Alcohol obviously, you’re already drunk. You look like a Sex on the Beach kinda chick. I’ll hook you up,” he winked before leaving just as fast as he came.

Green eyes followed the other mans backside until he disappeared, then turning to Sam wordlessly. 

“I cant believe you let him talk to you like that,” Sam shook his head and turned his eyes to the menu in front of him.

Dean leaned back and shrugged, secretly enjoying the attention, be it negative or positive.

It wasn't long before Cas was back and put the drinks on the table, throwing a couple straws between them, “Can I get your orders now or are you going to take a few more years?”

“Just a salad for me,” Sam said as politely as he could.

Cas rolled his eyes, “On a diet? You could probably stand to lose a few pounds.” 

Dean snickered, earning a hard stare from his younger brother.

“For you, chuckles?” 

Dean quirked an eyebrow at their server playfully, “Something deep fried, dick head.”

“Sure, asshole,” his voice lowered with the last word, edge of his lips twisting into the faintest hint of a smile.

Dean ran his fingers through his hair and looked back to Sam, taking a sip of his overly sweet drink that he never would have ordered himself and grinned, “I’m in love, Sammy.”

“You’re crazy,” Sam shook his head, pulling out his phone. 

The restaurant had emptied a little more since they had arrived, only a few table lingering now that it neared closing time. Dean took the opportunity between the time their food came and slipped out of the booth, walking towards the back of the restaurant.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Sam called after him, knowingly suspicious.

“Bathroom. Be right back,” Dean said with a dismissive wave over his shoulder, but he had a feeling his little brother knew better. Tucked in the little area out of sight of the rest of the restaurant, Dean leaned against the wall close to the open doorway that led to the kitchen, a mischievous look glinting in his eyes. 

When Cas turned the corner, Dean snuck up behind him and grabbed his wrist. Pulling him close, he pressed a deep kiss to the lips which had been talking smack to him since he got here.

A surprised Castiel didn’t struggle, letting his hands fall to Dean’s hips before pulling back. “Dean,” he said disapprovingly, bumping their noses together as a loving smile spread onto his lips, “I’m working.”

Letting his finger tips dance across the edge of Cas’ stubble coated jaw, Dean didn’t listen and leaned in to kiss him again, turning the both of them around so the other was the one with his back to the wall.

Cas whined against his lips, eager for more but knowing this wasn't the time for it. Gently he placed his hands on Dean’s shoulders to push him off again.

“Cas,” Dean protested.

A breath of laughter left his lips as he shook his head, “I’ll be done soon, then I’ll come eat with you bastards.”

Dean’s breath caught in his throat, kissing him one more time on the cheek. “You foul-mouthed fucker,” he murmured adoringly. 

A bell in the kitchen dinged a couple times, signalling that Castiel was needed elsewhere.

“Only for you,” Cas hummed happily as he ducked away from Dean’s embrace, winking before he walked away.

“Damn straight,” Dean announced to himself proudly before heading back to Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Kudos/comments always very much appreciated <3


End file.
